Imperfections
by Raven Howl
Summary: Thomas est imparfait, incomplet, faible et timide. Toutefois, le regard des autres ne lui importe pas plus que cela. Tout ce qu'il souhaite, c'est se rapprocher de Newt, l'être parfait, aimé de tous et toujours souriant avec éclat. Un événement fera comprendre à Thomas que cette perfection n'est qu'une façade.


**Titre**** : **[Im]perfections

**Rating**** : **T ( je sais pas trop pourquoi ... y a pas trop de langages vulgaires mais bon, par pur paresse ou peut-être, par simple précaution)

**Note**** : **Salut tout le monde, comment allez-vous en ce "magnifique" début d'année. Je tenais d'abord à vous souhaiter la Bonne Année, même si je sais que c'est un peu tard mais bon, on a le temps de la fêter tout le mois de Janvier ;-) Ensuite, j'aimerai m'excuser auprès des anonymes auxquels je ne réponds pratiquement jamais. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai la flemme ou que je ne veux pas, c'est que ma mémoire de poisson rouge me fait très souvent défaut et j'oublie à chaque fois. Donc, je vais répondre aux anonymes des deux derniers one-shot que j'ai écrit sur le Newtmas, en espérant qu'ils passeront par là ^.^ Enfin, je tenais à vous dire que je n'étais pas vraiment fier de cet O.S. L'idée me paraissait intéressante mais je n'ai pas réussi à l'exploiter comme je voulais, après ce n'est que ma propre opinion, à vous de vous faire la votre.

Dans cet O.S, je parle d'un sujet que je n'ai pas l'habitude de traiter : les maladies mentales et phobie. J'étudie un peu la question mais ne suis pas une professionnelle alors il se peut, probablement, que quelque chose soit faux dans ce que je raconte. Ne me prenez pas au mot d'accord ?

**Pour ceux ou celles qui ne le savent pas, la Claustrophobie est la peur des espaces confinés, des lieux clos, des petites pièces et de l'enfermement. Cela peut provoquer des crises de panique. Il y a deux symptômes clés : la peur d'être restreint et celle de suffoquer (cela peut survenir dans de petites salles, pièces fermées à clé, des ascenseurs, des escalators ...) Ce n'est pas l'idée de danger qui les effraie, mais l'idée de ne pas pouvoir sortir.**

Bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer**** : **Les personnages de cet O.S ne m'appartiennent et sont sortis de l'imagination de notre suprême et horrible James Dashner ;-)

* * *

><p><span>[Im]perfections<span>

**Imperfection, n.f : 1. État de quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'imparfait.**

** qui empêche quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'être parfait.**

De courts cheveux noirs, ébouriffés, mal peignés, en désordre, sans style, ni classe.

De petits yeux sombres dont les pupilles semblaient s'être évaporées dans un océan de noirceur.

De grosses lunettes aux branches noires sur le bout du nez.

Une peau au teint très peu flatteur, recouverte de grains de beauté disgracieux.

Un corps très peu musclé pour ses dix-sept ans, avec de nombreuses écorchures, cicatrices et de nouveau, des grains de beauté.

Un caractère très timide, renfermé, asocial et taciturne.

Un côté trop studieux qui lui valait de rester éloigné des autres, d'être connu comme étant une personne coincée et aimée des professeurs.

Une notoriété plus basse que terre qui l'empêchait de vivre une vie agréable dans l'enceinte de son établissement.

Très peu d'amis à cause de tous les problèmes précédents.

Telle était la liste des défauts que s'attribuaient Thomas, étudiant au lycée de Denver. Il n'avait pas la chance d'être populaire auprès des filles de son établissement, ou même de ses homologues aux biceps imposants et presque effrayants. Il restait toujours sage, la queue entre les jambes lorsqu'il traversait les couloirs, son petit bonnet bleu marine enfoncé sur son crâne, une paire d'écouteurs dans les oreilles pour évacuer tout le stress qui pouvait le submerger, ou le bruit ambiant qui le perturbait, l'oppressait et parfois même l'insupportait, ainsi que son gros sac à dos qui pendait derrière lui, ballottant de droite à gauche, plein à craquer de cahiers et de manuels de révision.

Il était la fierté des professeurs. Il était l'honneur de sa famille. Il était le premier de sa classe. Le petit intello toujours brimé et ignoré par ses camarades. Pourtant, cela ne paraissait pas le déranger plus que ça. Si ses faiblesses le gênaient réellement, lui détruisaient la vie et faisaient de lui un mec ringard, il ne s'en souciait uniquement que pour une seule raison.

Et celle-ci avait un prénom : Isaac Newton, plus connu sous le surnom de _Newt._

Cet adolescent était l'incarnation de ce que l'on pouvait appeler, la perfection.

Son corps fin, musclé comme il le fallait, attirait non seulement le regard des filles mais aussi celui des garçons.

Ses cheveux blonds tombant sur sa nuque toujours à découvert, laissant apparaître une peau délicate et lisse.

Ses yeux noisettes, sombres, ténébreux et prédateurs dévoraient tout ce qui pouvait passer à porter de regard.

Les traits de son visage lui donnaient un aspect bien plus jeune et son sourire resplendissant, illuminait un teint pâle et sans tache.

Sa façon de s'habiller, de marcher, de parler, de se déhancher lors des bals de fin d'année, d'aborder les gens, de rire … Tout lui avait été donné par la main du Créateur. L'œuvre complète. L'achèvement de son art, telle était la manière avec laquelle, Thomas décrivait ce garçon dans sa tête.

Il avait toujours essayé de s'en faire un ami. Cependant, chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait, il se ridiculisait en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour remarquer toutes les petites taches marrons qui recouvraient son visage. La première fois qu'il avait tenté une approche, décisive et qui lui aurait peut-être valu une place dans le cercle des plus grands, aux côtés de celui qu'il admirait le plus, il s'était littéralement effondré sur le sol après avoir trébuché contre un sac qui traînait là. Tous ses camarades se trouvant autour de lui, se mirent à rire avec vigueur alors que le pauvre brun cherchait vivement ses lunettes sur le sol, à tâtons et sans comprendre que ces-dernières avaient carrément atterri sous les casiers en métal. Heureusement, s'il idolâtrait Newt, c'était également pour sa gentillesse. Celle qui mettait les autres à l'aise lorsqu'ils étaient frustrés ou simplement gênés. Celle qui faisait frémir les filles dès qu'elles l'entendaient faire un compliment sur leurs nouveaux vêtements ou leur petite frimousse attirante.

Ainsi, le beau blond avait récupéré les verres de Thomas sous les meubles en fer, les essuyant avec le bout de sa chemise car elles étaient recouvertes de poussière. Suite à quoi, il lui fit un simple geste de la main pour le saluer, le brun le remerciant grandement pour son aide, et il le laissa à ses occupations pour se rendre à son propre cours. Une masse d'étudiants s'était ensuite groupé pour pousser du bout de leur épaule, le pauvre adolescent encore tout tremblotant d'avoir pu parler à l'homme de ses rêves. Parce que oui. Thomas était en réalité éperdument amoureux de Newt.

Cela avait été le coup de foudre. Une chose à laquelle il ne croyait pas avant d'arriver au lycée, tant l'intérêt qu'il portait au fille était aussi important que le temps qu'il passait à ne rien faire. Toutefois, sa rencontre avec son aîné lui fit changer d'avis et il comprit pourquoi les demoiselles du sexe opposé ne l'attiraient pas tant que ça. Le garçon doutait de sa sexualité depuis fort longtemps. Il n'avait jamais eu de petite amie ou même embrasser quelqu'un sur la bouche pour le plaisir, lors d'une soirée trop arrosée ou d'une fête d'anniversaire. Pendant les deux dernières années, Thomas observa le blond à distance, cherchant à s'en rapprocher sans paraître trop collant ou indiscret, continuant de travailler d'arrache-pied pour obtenir son diplôme et partir à la FAC après ses examens. Tout son avenir était déjà tracé mais ce-dernier semblait sombre et vide, sans la présence et l'aura de cet adolescent aux yeux si charmeurs.

ooooo~ooooo

-Allô ? Minho Galactique appelle Thomas ! Oh ! Tu réponds quand je te parle abruti ! Beugla son camarade de classe en claquant des doigts devant les yeux perdus du brun.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu étais encore en train de fixer ton petit blond … Faut que tu arrêtes de le mater et que t'aille te proposer. Avec la côte de popularité qu'il a, je doute qu'il reste célibataire encore longtemps, affirma son ami en croisant ses bras musclés devant son torse.

-Je sais …

En fait, Thomas avait un ami. Un très bon ami à qui il pouvait toujours se confier et qui se trouvait être, un ami de longue date à Newt. Minho était un type asiatique aux cheveux bruns montaient en un pic très apprécié de la gente féminine, qui se plaisait à passer les mains dedans comme s'il s'agissait de la fourrure d'un animal. Ses yeux tirés dévoilaient une couleur tout aussi sombre que celle de Thomas mais, contrairement à lui, elle était aimée de la foule. Comme le dernière année, l'unique collègue du repoussé avait presque autant de classe et de charme.

Pourtant, il avait réussi à s'en faire un ami et se félicitait presque d'avoir réussi. Pas comme s'il pensait de Minho qu'il représentait une sorte de trophée ou d'avancée vers l'objet de ses désirs. Seulement, pouvoir échanger avec un tel garçon quand on n'est que le petit intello brimé, c'est une bonne chose.

-Tu sais, je peux aller lui parler si tu veux ?

-Ne fais surtout pas ça … J'aurai trop honte de lui faire face après, déclara Thomas en perdant quelque peu son sang-froid.

-T'excite pas vieux. J'te proposais juste pour savoir, répondit l'autre en levant ses mains devant lui comme s'il voulait se défendre.

-Désolé.

L'adolescent baissa les yeux, fixant le sol avec intensité tout en réajustant sa prise sur la lanière de son sac, la replaçant convenablement sur son épaule. Minho lui donna une tape amicale sur celle à l'opposé tout en souriant joyeusement.

-Te fais pas de bile. Je lui parle de temps en temps de toi et il a l'air de t'apprécier. Faut juste que tu bouges un peu ton cul pour aller lui parler.

Sa déclaration ranima un espoir presque perdu dans le cœur du concerné. Si c'était la vérité, alors il avait encore toutes ses chances de pouvoir se rapprocher de Newt. Peut-être même devenir son meilleur ami, ou même plus. Il leva des yeux remplis d'étoiles qui fixèrent longuement le jeune asiatique et il laissa paraître un mince sourire sur son visage sombre. Au moment même où cette simple expression de joie le traversait, il aperçut du coin de l'œil son petit blond qui l'observait avec une étrange curiosité.

Il était actuellement occupé à bavasser avec d'autres filles mais ne semblait pas intéressé par le sujet de la conversation, d'où son détachement complet et son attrait pour le brun. Ce-dernier sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre, ses joues s'enflammèrent en une demi-seconde, ses mains se mirent à trembler et la panique s'emparait de lui sans qu'il ne sache quoi faire. Rares étaient les fois où il parvenait à accrocher le regard du garçon et lorsqu'il le faisait, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Minho regarda dans la même direction et étira le même long sourire qu'il avait l'habitude d'arborer quand quelque chose l'intéressait, ou attirait son attention.

-C'est le moment non ? Va le voir ! Ordonna-t-il en posant ses mains dans le dos de Thomas.

-Q-quoi ? Hors de question !

-Allez ! Fais pas ta pute effarouchée et va lui toucher deux mots ! C'est pas comme s'il allait te manger.

-M-mais je n'ai jamais rien réussi à lui dire depuis qu'on est entré au lycée … C'est pas maintenant que ça va fonctionner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? T'as jamais essayé. Maintenant, tu vas lui montrer à quel point tu es mignon quand tu es gêné et le faire tomber dans tes bras de Don Juan, d'accord ?

Minho savait comment parler à son ami pour le remuer. Il l'avait toujours su depuis le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. D'ailleurs, leur rencontre avait été d'une étrange banalité. Une simple petite aide de la part de Thomas donnait à un asiatique en détresse, assommé par les reproches d'un professeur qui réclamait un manuel de Maths inexistant dans le sac à bandoulière de cet adolescent à la grande stature, préoccupé par autre chose au moment de préparer celui-ci. Ainsi, les deux garçons ne s'étaient pas quittés depuis, le plus âgé trouvant son camarade d'une timidité attendrissante et d'un sérieux à exploser de rire, préparant toujours son lot de vannes pour pouvoir le taquiner pendant les cours, le déconcentrant parfois, et lors des inter-cours ou des pauses.

Cependant, cette fois-ci semblait un peu différente. Thomas n'avait pas envie d'être ridiculisé encore plus. Il n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour lui rappeler à quel point il était nul pour se faire des amis, et qu'il ne pouvait se socialiser avec personne à cause de son caractère renfermé et trop studieux. De ce fait, il tourna juste les talons, laissant Minho derrière lui, avançant avec la tête basse, le plus loin de son rêve impossible. Il fallait fuir. Mais où ? La prochaine salle de classe peut-être, les cours reprenaient dans moins de quelques minutes. Ce serait l'occasion de s'installer à son bureau pour pouvoir réviser en paix. Il suffirait d'une bonne dose de musique et de ses manuels scolaires pour pouvoir abréger ses souffrances et extirper Newt de ses pensées.

Malgré tous ses efforts, effacer la présence de ce blond n'était pas des plus simples, surtout lorsqu'il était irrésistiblement attirer par ces deux yeux envoûtants et cette bouche à l'aspect si délicate.

Parfois, il se mettait à rêver de lui.

De la forme soignée de ses hanches sous cette chemise peut-être trop grande pour lui.

Du goût que pouvait avoir ses lèvres et de l'odeur qui devait se dégager de sa peau.

Ces simples pensées lui faisaient perdre pieds, si bien qu'il en oublia rapidement que le professeur venait d'entrer dans la pièce, posant ses nombreuses feuilles sur le bureau, examinant la salle où se trouvait maintenant assis, des dizaines d'élèves qu'il n'arrivait pas à supporter. Car même si Thomas était aimé des enseignants, celui-ci n'appréciait pas les enfants, adolescents et autres gringalets de moins de dix-huit ans, alors il n'y avait pas de pitié pour qui n'écoutait pas son cours.

Ce qui était le cas du petit brun, dont la tête toujours en arrière, fixant le plafond de son regard rêveur, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte pour tenter d'imaginer la sensation de toucher chaque centimètre du corps de ce garçon.

Quelle pouvait être le sentiment, la sensation et l'émotion que l'on ressent lorsqu'on touche à un tel bijou ? Sans défaut, imperfection, problème ou troubles obsessionnels du comportement ? Il sentit ses mains se glisser sous son bureau pour serrer avec force le tissu de son jean, alors qu'il s'inventait un personnage différent de ce qu'il était lui-même, s'approchant dangereusement de ce blond qu'il voulait faire gémir, qu'il désirait entendre murmurer son prénom, qu'il souhaitait voir se plier de désir sous ses caresses. Et s'il était chatouilleux ? Un petit rire intérieur secoua ses entrailles. Il ferma les yeux un instant, sous le regard interrogateur de son ami qui avait pris place à sa gauche seulement quelques secondes plus tôt. S'il ne se réveillait pas maintenant, le brun allait avoir de sérieux ennuis.

Mais l'impression qu'il se faisait de tous ces moments imaginaires, était bien trop agréable pour être stoppée de façon si brutale et dérisoire. Ces pensées devenaient **scabreuses** et cela ne lui faisait rien, parce qu'il avait envie de se donner une fois la chance de pouvoir en rêver.

Rêver de cet instant qui ne serait qu'une illusion projetée par son esprit pour lui faire oublier la souffrance de son désir inaccessible, impossible à réaliser, juste inadmissible et improbable.

Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Dans son esprit, il continuait de frôler la peau de Newt et ce-dernier ne cessait de l'appeler comme s'il voulait lui dire quelque chose. Non. Ce n'était pas ça. Pourquoi l'appelait-il de cette façon ? Pourquoi employait-il son nom de famille ? On aurait presque dit qu'il tentait de le réveiller ? De le secouer et de le …

-Monsieur Murphy, mon cours vous intéresse-t-il au point d'en paraître ainsi extasié ? Cracha l'adulte en récupérant l'attention de son élève dissipé.

Thomas manqua de tomber de sa chaise en se remettant droit, enlevant son bonnet avec précipitation, dévoilant sa coupe de cheveux désordonnée et quelques mèches qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Le rouge lui brûla les joues alors que des rires silencieux s'élevaient autour de lui, accompagnés par ceux de son camarade qui n'arrivait pas à se retenir. C'était vraiment plus fort que lui.

-P-pardon monsieur, j-je n'avais pas vu que vous commenciez le cours, déclara-t-il pour sa défense.

-Eh bien c'est le cas. Mais je pense que le lieu où vous portiez vos pensées devait être remplis de **kangourous**, de petites licornes et de vilains dragons pour que vous perdiez le sens des réalités de la sorte.

Une nouvelle vague de rire se fit entendre, plus forte cette fois-ci. Le brun détestait être ridiculisé de la sorte par l'un de ses enseignants.

-Étant donné que vous ne semblez pas apte à poursuivre ce cours, je pense qu'il est préférable de vous faire sortir, finit-il par dire en pointant la porte du doigt.

-M-mais …

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, je vais vous donner de quoi occuper vos pensées pendant cette heure qui paraîtra probablement ennuyeuse.

L'homme déposa une pile de vieux livres qui se trouvaient derrière lui, sur un autre bureau abandonné et lui indiqua rapidement qu'il fallait les mettre dans la réserve à l'autre bout du lycée. Thomas soupira, laissant ses affaires au sol, récupéra les bouquins poussiéreux et vieillots, avant de s'éclipser de la classe en trottinant, retenant les dernières paroles de son aîné : «Je déteste les mioches»

Il ne voulait lui répondre qu'une seule chose : «Fais un autre boulot, abruti»

ooooo~ooooo

Il passa plus d'une dizaine de minutes à errer dans les couloirs pour trouver la salle de la réserve. Aucun élève n'était censé s'y rendre, sauf sur ordre d'un professeur, car la pièce était remplie de vieux ouvrages de manuels scolaires qu'ils n'avaient pas encore décidé de jeter ou même, d'objets à faire réparer par un informaticien. De ce fait, il n'y avait pas de véritable accès à l'endroit. Les livres commençaient à peser dans les bras de Thomas. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de force à cause de l'absence de la matière sportive dans son emploi du temps et il regrettait parfois de ne pas, au moins, avoir pris musculation ou même athlétisme. Parce qu'il n'était pas forcément mauvais à la course, il se débrouillait plutôt bien même.

Mais là n'était pas son problème principal. Il devait à tout prix trouver cette satanée salle. Alors qu'il continuait de déambuler par delà les longs chemins de casiers, les portes fermées des salles de classes et passait devant des surveillants qui arquaient un sourcil suspicieux, l'adolescent rentra dans quelqu'un et tomba en arrière avec violence, lui faisant lâcher prise tous les ouvrages de ces auteurs qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu arriver, annonça la personne qui venait de le faire chuter.

-C-c'est pas grave, je ne regardais pas non plus devant moi.

À sa grande surprise, Thomas put s'apercevoir qu'il avait foncé droit dans le torse bien modelé de Newt, qui s'en revenait certainement d'un lieu inconnu de celui qu'il venait de bousculer. Le blond lui tendit une main amicale et le brun hésita avant de la prendre. Le fait de toucher cette peau qu'il avait tant de fois désirée caresser, fit voler des milliers de papillons dans son ventre et il eut un léger frisson, qu'il réprima avec peine.

-M-merci …

Il se baissa pour ramasser les différents objets qui s'étaient étalés sur le sol.

-Attends, je vais t'aider. C'est un peu ma faute s'ils se sont retrouvés par terre, se justifia-t-il en s'agenouillant pour récupérer un livre.

-C-ce n'est pas nécessaire. J-je peux me débrouiller seul …

-Fais pas l'idiot et laisse-moi te filer un coup de main. Tu dois les mener dans la réserve non ?

-C-comment tu le sais ?

-Des livres aussi miteux n'ont aucune autre destination que la réserve. Je sais où elle est, viens avec moi.

Le blond récupéra encore quelques ouvrages avant de se redresser, avec quelques difficultés remarqua le plus jeune, sans comprendre la raison de ce soudain fléchissement alors que son nouveau compagnon de route appuyait sur sa jambe gauche. Dans un mouvement rapide de la main en essayant de ne pas faire tomber tous les bouquins à nouveau, Newt indiqua leur chemin et Thomas se lança dans une marche des plus ridicules. Il lui était impossible de rester trop près de son aîné, au risque de perdre l'équilibre ou même pire, le contrôle sur lui-même. Comme il l'avait toujours vu, la façon de se déplacer de l'adolescent était fantastique et aguichante d'une certaine manière. Sa façon de lui parler était par contre très différente de celle qu'il utilisait d'habitude. Était-ce parce qu'il se trouvait aux côtés d'une des personnes les plus ringardes de tout le bahut ? Ou simplement, parce qu'il méprisait Thomas ? Que penser ? Que faire ? Que dire ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi nerveux, je ne mords pas, plaisanta Newt en souriant avec confiance.

-D-désolé …

-Tu es toujours comme ça ? Je veux dire … timide et coincé, incapable de pouvoir aligner plus de trois mots sans bégayer ?

La déclaration du beau blond le figea sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. C'était la vérité après tout. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. En plus, ce n'est pas comme s'il s'agissait de la première personne à lui faire la remarque, n'est-ce pas ? Mais cela sortait de sa bouche. La sienne. Celle de Newt. Voilà pourquoi cela lui faisait mal. Il ne voulait pas que le blond le voit comme un être insignifiant, indigne de confiance, incapable de tenir une vraie conversation ou même, s'intéresser à autres choses que ses cours. L'autre remarqua le soudain arrêt de son camarade et prit conscience du mal qu'il lui avait fait.

-Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça de cette façon … J'ai un peu du mal à … comment dire, parler avec les gens comme toi … Enfin …

-Tu veux dire avec les petits fayots, premiers de la classe, appréciés des professeurs, haïs et ignorés de tous ?

-Pas dans ce sens là. C'est plutôt parce que j'ai du mal à m'exprimer … normalement avec les gens.

La dernière phrase surprit Thomas. Il ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis et il pencha sa tête sur le côté, comme pour faire comprendre à son interlocuteur qu'il ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

-Bon, on va les ramener ces livres ? Ils commencent à devenir lourds.

-D-d'accord.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent devant une porte à double battants, que Newt s'empressa d'ouvrir pour laisser entrer Thomas et enfin, passer à son tour, avec plus d'hésitation que son compagnon. Une vague de froid envahit le premier qui était entrée, comme si cette pièce n'avait pas été ouverte depuis des années et que l'atmosphère s'était suspendue, gardant uniquement cette sensation glaciale et désagréable en elle. Le brun s'enfonça dans l'amoncellement de livres, de tours d'ordinateurs, de cartes géographiques dépassées, de manuels scolaires déchirés et de tas de … poussière mis là comme si quelqu'un voulait les cacher de la vue des femmes de ménages. Ces-dernières n'entraient jamais là donc, inutile de se faire du soucis pour le ménage. Il continuait d'enjamber les différentes piles de feuilles détériorées pour trouver une place afin de déposer ses propres enchevêtrements de papiers griffonnés par quelques philosophes ou historiens. Le brun trouva un meuble où reposait déjà un monticule de vieux dossiers, concernant la thèse d'un ancien professeur de ce lycée. Il les plaça dans un coin où il était sûr qu'aucun d'eux ne tomberait et se tourna vers l'entrée, pour voir que Newt n'avait pas encore bougé. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, les livres toujours fermement tenus entre ses bras bien formés, le regard vaquant vers des lieux inconnus. Thomas eut beau l'appeler, il ne réagissait pas. Finalement, le blond fut sorti de ses songes par le simple toucher du brun, venu le voir pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

-Pardon, je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées. J-je vais placer les livres et on peut repartir, lâcha-t-il, une pointe d'inquiétude teintant le fond de sa voix.

Quelque chose clochait chez Newt. L'étudiant à lunettes le savait. Il n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise, comme si quelque chose dans cet endroit l'effrayait. Il le rejoignit près du meuble, se penchant sur le côté pour voir si tout allait bien et même si ce-dernier arbora son habituel sourire, Thomas l'avait assez observé pour savoir que celui-ci masquait une sorte de faiblesse. Il n'y croyait pas vraiment, sachant pertinemment que le jeune homme ne possédait aucune imperfection. Pourtant, les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient le long de sa tempe gauche lui laissèrent sous-entendre qu'en réalité, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

-O-on peut s'en aller maintenant Newton … souffla-t-il en essayant d'être rassurant.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je n'aime pas ce prénom, cracha violemment le blond en serrant ses poings contre le meuble en bois pourris.

Thomas tressauta en sentant la haine soudaine dans la voix du garçon.

-Excuse-moi … cette pièce me met mal à l'aise. Ça doit être l'odeur de moisie ou la vue de tous ces livres qui me rendent malades.

-Ah … euh d'accord … Newt. Moi c'est Thomas …

-Je sais Tommy, Minho me parle souvent de toi. Il ne cesse de me vanter tes mérites, il a l'air fier d'être ton ami et de te connaître.

Les joues de Thomas se teintèrent à nouveau d'une couleur rouge écarlate en entendant son camarade lui faire de tels propos. De plus, il venait de le surnommer _Tommy ?_ Jamais personne ne l'avait appelé de cette façon. Sa mère l'appelait _Tom _pour faire court, son père préférait son nom complet parce qu'il trouvait cela plus masculin et les autres élèves l'appelaient ainsi, parce que c'était son prénom. À l'entente de ce simple mot, un sourire vint se peindre sur son visage et il se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec gêne.

-O-on devrait sortir non ? Dit-il pour essayer de détourner la conversation.

-Tu as raison, j'ai presque oublié qu'on était dans une pièce avec de la poussière à m'en faire éternuer pendant des années et des milliers de livres qui me donneraient la migraine en quelques secondes.

Un rire échappa à Thomas et bien plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il mit une main devant sa bouche pour le stopper, étouffant le bruit de son amusement derrière. Newt se tourna vers lui, tout en avançant vers la sortie.

-Tu as un joli rire.

-H-hein ? Arrête t-tes conneries … dit-il, plus rouge que jamais.

-Tu sais, j'ai pas l'habitude de dire ce genre de choses à tout le monde.

-T-tu le dis à des filles …

-T'es vraiment un idiot dis-moi. Tu crois sérieusement que je vais perdre mon temps à complimenter des dindes qui n'ont rien d'autres à faire que rouler leur arrière train pour essayer d'attirer l'attention du premier mec un peu obsédé ? Il marqua une légère pause avant de dire. T'es jaloux ?

Thomas tourna vivement la tête, surpris par la question. Cela valait de soi pour lui, il ne supportait pas de voir Newt discutait avec ces pimbêches qu'il avait si bien décrit lui-même. Certaines faisaient exception comme Teresa Agnès qui ne restait jamais avec les groupes hauts-gradés et qui préférait nettement la compagnie agréable des garçons, bagarreurs ou sportifs. Elle devait bien faire partie des rares à avoir adressée la parole au brun sans lui faire une remarque sur son caractère imparfait.

Ils atteignirent la porte d'entrée et lorsqu'il tenta de l'ouvrir, le plus jeune se rendit compte que cette dernière était fermée. Au début, il pensa qu'elle était coincée ou que quelque chose était tombé, la bloquant de l'intérieur. Cependant, rien de tout cela ne s'avérait être exact.

Quelqu'un les avait enfermé ici.

Sans savoir qu'ils étaient présents. Ou peut-être le savait-il et désirait faire une blague ?

Ce serait complètement idiot.

La chaleur était totalement absente dans cet endroit. Si personne ne venait les récupérer. Leur ouvrir avant qu'ils n'attrapent froid.

Thomas était en train de s'imaginer les pires scénarios possibles. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à de telles situations. Surtout qu'il était accompagné cette fois-ci. D'ailleurs … Newt n'avait pas réagi à l'actuelle situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne disait rien ? Ne se sentait-il pas concerné par ce qui allait arriver par la suite ?

Cependant, lorsque le brun se tourna pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il était en train d'arriver à son camarade pour qu'il ne réponde à aucun de ses appels, il fut choqué de voir que ce-dernier était à présent à genoux sur le sol, ses bras entourant son torse et serrant les manches de sa chemise avec terreur, ses yeux ouverts plus qu'il n'était nécessaire, laissant s'échapper une lueur de peur et de panique dans ses ténèbres, sa bouche si désirable légèrement entrouverte, ses lèvres tremblantes laissant s'échapper de grosses respirations, bruyantes et irrégulières, tandis que son cœur semblait battre à tout rompre contre sa poitrine. Thomas aurait pu jurer entendre ses battements tant la pièce était devenue silencieuse.

Il se précipita vers lui, s'agenouillant à ses côtés pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se produire.

-Newt ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Eh !

L'autre adolescent ne répondit pas. Ses inspirations semblaient difficiles et ses expirations paraissaient douloureuses. Son corps continuait de trembler comme s'il était oppressé par une présence au-dessus de lui.

Le brun fouillait dans le fond de sa mémoire. Il connaissait ces symptômes. Il les avait déjà vu quelques parts. Il triturait sa petite cervelle de premier de la classe, fermant fortement les yeux pour se concentrer un peu plus, mettant un doigt sur chacun des problèmes de son compagnon, secouant ses doigts tel un maniaque, comme s'il examinait des documents et tenter de les retrouver dans les différents tiroirs de ses souvenirs.

Soudain, il se souvint.

Tous ces signes distinctifs appartenaient à une phobie qu'il connaissait très bien.

La claustrophobie.

-Newt … I-il faut que tu essayes de te calmer. On ne court aucun risque tu comprends ? Tenta-t-il en se mettant en face du blond, son regard empli d'inquiétude.

-Arrive … pas …

-Essaye juste de respirer correctement. Il faut que tu arrêtes de paniquer … Je suis avec toi. On va s'en sortir.

Ce n'était pas la partie la plus rassurante de son répertoire de choses qui étaient censées remonter le moral, mais cette peur psychologique n'avait aucune réelle cure et seul le contrôle sur lui-même, pouvait aider Newt à se sentir mieux. Il fallait qu'il calme cette panique et ce trouble qui était en train de prendre possession de lui à une vitesse impressionnante.

-N-Newt … Regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il en essayant de redresser le garçon qui se traînait presque par terre.

Respirer semblait devenir insupportable pour le garçon et ses yeux implorants, demandaient presque grâce à Thomas. Ils se remplissaient de larmes et pour la première fois de toute sa vie, le brun eut pitié de quelqu'un.

-Je sais que tu peux le faire Newt. Respire avec moi. Inspire. Expire.

Le plus jeune tentait de montrer à son aîné comment faire et malgré les tentatives de ce-dernier, rien ne voulait marcher.

-Peux pas … me calmer. Faut … sortir … murmurait-il, le souffle coupé.

Quelques sanglots s'échappèrent de sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer convenablement une fois de plus.

Comment lui faire oublier le fait qu'ils étaient enfermés tous les deux, dans une pièce sans issue, sans fenêtre avec pour seule sortie, une porte fermée à double tours. Le froid commençait en plus à envahir la pièce. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'aider à se calmer, à reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions et à lui apprendre à contrôler cette peur qui le submergeait. Thomas ne devait pas paniquer. S'il se mettait à perdre pieds lui aussi, Newt ne parviendrait jamais à prendre le dessus sur ses peurs. Il calma lui-même son propre cœur, respirant profondément, tout en fermant les yeux doucement pour laisser le monde s'évanouir dans la noirceur et le silence. Seul les respirations saccadées de son camarade continuait de briser ce vide autour d'eux.

Finalement, il les rouvrit et prit confiance en lui. C'était bien la première fois d'ailleurs, lui qui n'arrivait jamais à faire le premier pas avec d'autres adolescents. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du petit blond paniqué, les frottant comme pour le réconforter après qu'il ait appris une terrible nouvelle puis, dans un geste presque inconscient, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra tendrement contre son torse. L'autre continuait de sangloter, tremblant toujours avec force et terreur. Il fut tout de même surpris de sentir la chaleur corporelle de son compagnon d'infortune, se mélanger à la sienne et sentit tout de même un sentiment de soulagement s'infiltrer en lui, malgré la peur et l'angoisse qui prenait possession de lui.

-Chut … souffla Tommy, caressant de sa main droite les cheveux blonds emmêlés de Newt. Tout va bien aller, je suis avec toi. Je te promets qu'on sortira d'ici … Tu dois me faire confiance.

Il s'arrêta un instant alors qu'il sentait les membres du claustrophobe s'enrouler autour de ses hanches, lui provoquant un frisson agréable dont il profita le plus possible. Ce contact était tout ce dont il avait rêvé depuis son arrivée au lycée. Certes, il aurait préféré que cela se passe dans d'autres circonstances mais cette chance qu'il venait d'avoir ne se représenterait certainement pas deux fois. Il continuait de conforter son nouvel ami, accueillant chacune de ses craintes avec une caresse plus douce que la précédente. Newt frissonna et lâcha un sanglot mélangé à un ronronnement de plaisir.

-Allez, inspire en même temps que moi.

Il fit le geste et Newt le suivit avec quelques difficultés, mais le résultat fut plus probant que lors de la première tentative. Le cœur du blond battait contre le torse du brun et il comprit ce qu'il devait faire ensuite.

-Tu sens mon cœur Newt ?

-H-hum …

-Il faut que tu arrives à calmer le tien pour qu'il se synchronise avec le mien, tu comprends ? Je sais que tu peux le faire.

Il attendit que le garçon commence à respirer plus calmement, reprenant un léger contrôle sur ce qui semblait l'effrayer. Pourtant, même avec cette petite amélioration, rien ne changeait en ce qui concernait les battements de son cœur, toujours aussi irréguliers. Thomas ne savait pas quoi faire de plus. Il avait tenté tout ce qu'il avait en réserve.

Le rassurer grâce à sa voix.

Par le contact.

Avec le rythme de son cœur.

Ses douces caresses.

Que n'avait-il pas encore essayé sur l'adolescent en proie à la panique et au stress ?

Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Il avait lu quelque part que retenir sa respiration pouvait apaiser un cœur affolé. De plus, si Newt arrivait à se focaliser sur autre chose que sur le fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux enfermés dans la réserve avec pour seule compagnie, des centaines de livres poussiéreux qui ne donnaient vraiment pas envie d'être lu et des cadavres d'ordinateurs, alors peut-être qu'il pourrait reprendre le dessus. Cependant, comment faire ? S'il le lui demandait, le garçon ne pourrait probablement pas le faire et se serait même plutôt un nouveau signe de panique pour lui.

Autre chose le frappa alors. Non. Il n'allait quand même pas. Ses joues se mirent à chauffer à cette pensée et il secoua la tête, attirant l'attention de l'angoissé.

-T-Tommy … appela-t-il douloureusement.

Pas le choix, c'était la seule solution.

Il se détacha du blond et l'observa dans le blanc des yeux, remplis de petites larmes en ce qui le concernait. Puis, avec quelques tremblements insignifiants, mettant de côté ses imperfections, observant avec tout l'amour qu'il avait, les différents traits du visage de ce garçon qu'il aimait, posant ses mains sur ses joues humides, il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, le poussant à ouvrir de grands yeux ronds.

Au début, il crut que Newt voulait le repousser, répugné à l'idée d'être embrassé par un autre garçon, un inconnu qui plus est. Toutefois, il fut surpris que les mains qui se trouvaient dans son dos quelques secondes plus tôt, se déplaçaient lentement pour remonter contre son torse, provoquant de gros frissons qui faillirent l'écarter de son but premier. Elles s'installèrent au creux de son cou, les deux pouces du blond se mouvant légèrement pour caresser la peau à découvert de son partenaire. Thomas fut satisfait en comprenant que le cœur de Newt s'était synchronisé avec le sien, battant à la même vitesse, et que ses tremblements avaient soudainement cessé.  
>Ça avait marché !<p>

Il pouvait à présent se détacher pour laisser partir l'autre garçon, à présent calmé, pour trouver un moyen de sortir. Cependant, ce n'était pas vraiment du goût de son aîné qui voulut approfondir le baiser. Goûter quelque chose de meilleur. De continuer plus avant et de découvrir, de sentir, de se mélanger avec le garçon en face de lui. Le brun n'était pas contre mais alors que son visage se détachait de celui de Newt, ce-dernier l'obligea à rester en face de lui afin de l'embrasser de nouveau.

C'était au tour de Thomas de céder à la panique. Il n'avait jamais fait cela auparavant et le fait d'être au côté de son blondinet à ce moment là, et de partager cela avec lui, lui fit perdre le sens des réalités. Lorsque la langue de son compagnon vint lécher sa lèvre inférieure avec amusement, suçant le morceau de peau rosie, Thomas reprit ses esprits et ouvrit soudainement la bouche, inconsciemment. Newt ne perdit pas de temps, se mêlant avec lui dans un balai infernal et merveilleux. La sensation qui traversait Thomas était trop intense pour être réelle. Son corps tout entier brûlait et tremblait de plaisir. Il avait embrassé le dernière année, ce qui avait déjà provoqué un grand chamboulement à la fois dans sa tête et dans son corps mais cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui était en train de mordre ses lèvres avec ardeur, laissant quelques petits gémissements d'appréciations s'échappaient d'entre ses dents. Il dévora la bouche de Tommy encore quelques instants, avant de se détacher de lui pour reprendre son souffle, tout comme le brun qui se retrouva le derrière par terre, les yeux remplis de stupéfaction.

-E-Est-ce que ça va … Newt ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle presque imperceptible.

-O-oui … Merci Tommy. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, répondit-il en détournant son regard, se rendant enfin compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

«-Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire. Tu m'as déjà donné le plus beau des cadeaux … » pensa le brun pour lui-même.

Après un petit moment de silence, Thomas se redressa, épousseta son pantalon recouvert de poussière et de copeaux de bois. Il s'avança ensuite vers Newt pour lui tendre une main amicale et l'aider à se relever, comme il l'avait fait avec lui tantôt. Il l'accepta avec plaisir. Le contact se brisa rapidement, au grand désespoir de Newt qui paraissait l'apprécier.

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans toi, déclara-t-il en baissant la tête, honteux.

-T-tu n'aurais pas fait cette crise si tu ne m'avais pas croisé … c'est ma faute.

C'est vrai que le blond l'avait accompagné uniquement parce qu'il l'avait pris en pitié en le voyant porter tous ces livres tout seul. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, le pauvre n'aurait pas eu à subir cette crise de panique.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a forcé à venir non ? Je suis venu de mon plein gré, tu te souviens ?

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Alors que tu sais pertinemment que ce genre d'endroit t'effraie ?

Un silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux. Le blond parut réfléchir mais Tommy connaissait assez ce genre de regard, pour comprendre qu'il n'était en réalité que gêné par la raison qu'il allait devoir lui donner.

-En réalité, c'était pour être avec toi.

-Hein ? C-comment ça ?

-Minho ne cesse de me parler de toi, comme quoi tu m'admires en me pensant parfait, en croyant que j'ai tout pour moi et que tu ne mérites pas de devenir mon ami … alors je voulais discuter avec toi pour te faire comprendre … que tu as tort.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Newt l'invita à s'asseoir un instant, oubliant complètement l'idée d'être enfermé dans cet endroit étrange et froid. Ils prirent des chaises un peu délabrées, vérifièrent qu'elles n'étaient pas trop fragiles et s'installèrent.

L'adolescent parfait emmêla ses doigts entre eux, jouant avec ses pouces et les regardant avec intérêt, comme s'il préférait finalement ne pas parler de ce qu'il avait en tête. Thomas attendit, entendant finalement la voix de son camarade s'élever de nouveau dans le vide de la pièce.

-À l'âge de huit ans, j'ai fait une mauvaise chute du balcon de ma chambre. J'ai été conduit à l'hôpital en urgence pour une fracture ouverte et les docteurs m'ont appris que j'aurais des difficultés à marcher, parce que mon os se serait, sois disant, mal ressoudé …

La révélation parut surprendre Thomas. Newt avait subi pareil dommage étant enfant ? Cela avait dû être extrêmement douloureux et effrayant à la fois. Il ne montra aucun signe de son effarement, recevant cette annonce comme une preuve de la part de Newt. Pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas si parfait.

-... Depuis ce temps-là, je boite et je ne peux plus pratiquer de sport comme le football américain ou la crosse. Ensuite, comme tu as pu le voir, je fais des crises de panique et suis claustrophobe depuis un peu plus de quatre ans. Mes parents n'ont jamais vraiment su la cause de cette phobie.

Il marqua une légère pause pour déglutir avant de continuer.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de succès avec les filles contrairement à ce que tu penses. Quand elles se rendent compte que je boite, ne suis pas bâti comme un athlète, que je ne fais pas de sport, que je préfère nettement lire ou jouer aux jeux vidéos que sortir prendre l'air ou faire les boutiques, et que je suis claustro, elles tournent toutes les talons, termina-t-il avec un petit rire moqueur. Et enfin, la dernière de mes imperfections, c'est que je n'ai jamais été capable de venir te parler …

Sa dernière phrase fit manquer un battement au cœur de Thomas et il sentit ses joues virer au rouge vif. Un nouveau rire éclata dans la pièce.

-Tu vois, je ne suis pas si parfait finalement.

-Pour moi … tu l'es.

Cela avait échappé à Thomas. Il se gifla intérieurement pour avoir laisser cette simple phrase détruire toutes ses barrières de défense, et avoir permis à Newt d'entrer dans son cœur avec autant de facilité. Le blond se leva, s'avança vers lui et une fois qu'il fut au-dessus de lui, plongea son regard dans le sien, cherchant la moindre imperfection visible, probablement. Il y en avait tellement que le brun les dénombrait lui-même dans sa tête.

-Je ne vois rien de ce genre sur toi, finit-il par avouer.

-H-hein ? Mais tu le fais exprès pour m'embêter c'est ça ? Tu as regardé un peu mon visage ? Mes cheveux ? Mes lun-

-C'est toi qui t'es ancré cette idée dans la tête. T'a-t-on déjà dis que toutes ces choses étaient disgracieuses ?

-P-pas vraiment … mais on me l'a fait ressentir plusieurs fois.

Newt passa un doigt sur la joue droite du brun, caressant chaque grain de beauté qui s'y trouvait.

-Tu as un magnifique visage alors arrête de te déprimer en pensant le contraire. Et puis … moi je l'aime comme il est, pas besoin de plus nan ? Railla-t-il en souriant à pleine dents.

Thomas lui sourit en retour, son cœur battant la chamade. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit de telles choses et il considéra les mots que venaient de prononcer son camarade, comme la chose la plus précieuse qu'il aurait en ce monde, derrière la présence du petit blond. Sa timidité disparaissant soudainement et alors qu'il se sentait mieux aux côtés de l'autre garçon, il laissa un petit soupir s'échapper ainsi que quelques mots.

-T-tu … tu veux bien … être mon ami.

-Non.

La réponse brisa soudainement tous les espoirs de Thomas. Pourquoi lui avoir fait toutes ces déclarations si c'était pour refuser sa demande aussi sèchement. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent soudainement, son cœur blessé se serrant dans sa poitrine. Newt se remit à parler à la grande surprise du brun, prenant son menton entre ses petits doigts fins et s'approchant de son visage avec une lenteur carnassière.

-Je préférerais sortir avec toi.

Et sur cette phrase, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes de surprise de son Tommy. Le monde se mit alors à tourner autour de lui.

Enfin … Quelque chose de bien venait de lui arriver. Ses imperfections semblaient avoir disparues. Ses problèmes s'étaient évaporés. Ses peurs s'effaçaient. Tout ce qu'il se reprochait depuis si longtemps, tous ces mots qu'il s'était craché à lui-même, se transformait en des phrases réconfortantes. Tout ce dont il avait rêvé, il le détenait à présent dans ses mains tremblotantes.

-Mon petit Tommy ? Tu as la bouche grande ouverte, c'est une provocation ?

-Q-quoi ? A-arrêtes de te moquer de moi … dit-il en se cachant derrière ses mains.

Newt rit en voyant le garçon dans cet état de timidité extrême et le trouva très mignon avec sa paire de lunette, ses grains de beauté, ses cheveux emmêlés, ses petits yeux sombres dont l'expression ressemblait à celle d'un chiot abandonné, et le teint de sa peau qui contrastait avec le sien. Il aimait tout ce que l'autre pensait être des imperfections. Il les aimait. Il les chérissait. Il embrassa sa joue, son front, son nez et mordit la lèvre inférieure du garçon avant de s'éloigner de lui en souriant. Thomas lui rendit son sourire, avec un peu plus de gêne et un peu plus crispé.

Alors qu'ils allaient rejoindre la porte à double battants pour trouver un moyen de sortir, sachant que Newt pourrait peut-être faire une seconde crise de panique, celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand fracas, laissant apparaître un Minho terrifié de l'autre côté. Les deux adolescents furent surpris de le voir dans un tel état et ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à avoir les cheveux aussi peu ordonnés, trois sacs sur le dos et de la sueur ruisselant de son front.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutiez putain ?! Je vous ai cherché partout ? Les professeurs étaient super inquiet de ne pas te voir revenir Thomas ! Le grincheux s'est même embrouillé avec la prof de Français parce qu'il t'avait envoyé seul dans la réserve et que si la porte se fermait, elle ne pouvait être rouverte que de l'extérieur …

-Et tu es venu à notre rescousse comme le super-héros que tu es ? N'est-ce pas ? Termina Newt avec un ton moqueur.

-Bien sûr ! Tu crois que je vais laisser mon meilleur ami coincé dans … Attends une minute ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? T'étais pas censé être en classe ?

-J'ai croisé Tommy dans les couloirs et l'ait aidé à porter les livres. Sauf que comme tu l'as dit, on s'est retrouvé enfermé dans la réserve.

Newt ne fit aucune mention de sa crise de panique à Minho. Thomas n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi garder cela secret, mais s'il ne voulait pas en faire part, peut-être avait-il ses raisons.

-Ne me dîtes pas que vous vous êtes bécoté pendant que vous étiez enfermés ?

-Ça se pourrait …

-Je ne veux rien savoir de vos histoires de soupe de langues. Dépêchez-vous, le lycée va bientôt fermer et j'ai pas envie de rester coincé ici avec l'autre grincheux !

Dans un rire général, les deux adolescents sortirent de la réserve et Thomas se jura de ne plus jamais y retourner, même si elle renfermait à présent le souvenir du début de leur relation, le brun préféra ne pas créer une autre débandade dans l'établissement. Il fut sorti de ses pensées alors que Newt prenait sa main dans la sienne, embrassant la peau tendre de celle-ci et plongeant son regard dans celui de son petit-ami. Ce-dernier eut le rouge aux joues avant d'entendre un petit : «-Je t'aime» qui le fit rougir encore plus, poussant le blond à rire encore plus fortement.

Finalement, tous deux avaient leurs propres imperfections. Leurs propres faiblesses. Mais aux yeux de l'autre, ces-dernières devenaient … la perfection.

* * *

><p><span><strong>RAR<strong>** :****  
><strong>

_Les surprises de la Boîte :  
><em>komory : Merci à toi pour ta review, je suis contente que ce O.S t'ai plu et moi aussi, j'imagine beaucoup Newt dans cette tenue, surtout avec le corps qu'il a ;-)

_Thank you ... Tommy : _

komory : Encore merci à toi pour ta review. Désolée si je t'ai fait pleurer. C'était à la fois mon intention sans vraiment l'être en réalité x)


End file.
